


You Don't Get To Do This

by nattherat



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/nattherat
Summary: Of every path, every road that could be travelled, Aughra had seen all. Scried where the roads converged and parted, all inevitably coming together again in one singular outcome for Thra. A very small illustrated fic. (post-season 1, spoilers abound)
Kudos: 7





	You Don't Get To Do This

Of every path, every road that could be travelled, Aughra had seen all. Scried where the roads converged and parted, all inevitably coming together again in one singular outcome for Thra. ...With one exception. Oh, there’s always one, isn’t there? Always one uncertainty to throw everything out of balance. Always one. To think; it was such a fussy path too, requiring one particular Gelfling to be in the right place. At the right time. Saying the right words. What a hassle. A pain in the-  
  
Then countless thousands of paths shatter as a single Gelfling - the right Gelfling - is in the right place, saying the right words. Thra cracks and shifts, moving, reforming, accommodating this impossible road. “ _Heed me, Thra,_ ” SkekSo commands as his very flesh rends itself from his bones, threatening him to oblivion, “ _On this day, I, SkekSo, enter a pact with you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of lacks any context haha, I'm sorry! It would have it if I made more. The idea is that this is some way into the war, many Gelfling are wiped out and Brea is one of the remaining survivors at the time. She finds SkekSo as he makes a mysterious pact to seemingly save his own skin, and she's distraught beyond words that he is getting to escape consequence when so many have died.


End file.
